Machines such as, for example, trucks, construction equipment, mining machines and the like, are used to perform many tasks. To effectively perform these tasks, the machines require a power source that provides significant power to a transmission. The power source may be an engine such as, for example, a diesel engine, a gasoline engine, a turbine engine, or a natural gas engine operated to generate a power output. The transmission may provide a range of gearing in order to allow the machine to work at several different speeds while keeping the engine within a desired operating range. Typically, the machines include a multi-speed transmission that generally includes a series of gears and is connected to the engine by a torque converter. The torque converter may assist with initial start up and further may provide a broader torque transmission range.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,828,690 to Wittkopp et al. discloses a multi-speed transmission in FIGS. 2a-2c having four planetary gear sets, three clutches, and three brakes to provide ten forward speed ratios and one reverse speed ratio. The input for the transmission is continuously connected to the ring rear of the first planetary gear set and the output is continuously connected to the planetary carrier of the fourth planetary gear set. The transmission disclosed by Wittkopp et al. provides a smaller overall gear ratio and a larger maximum step ratio than the transmission of the present disclosure.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,909,726 to Phillips et al. discloses a multi-speed transmission having four planetary gear sets, four clutches, and two brakes to provide ten forward speed ratios and one reverse speed ratio. The input for the transmission is continuously connected to the planetary carrier of the first planetary gear set and the output is continuously connected to the planetary carrier of the fourth planetary gear set. The transmission includes a continuous mechanical link between adjacent planetary gear sets (i.e. an element of the first planetary gear set is continuously linked to an element of the second planetary gear set, an element of the second planetary gear set is continuously linked to an element of the third planetary gear set, and an element of the third planetary gear set is continuously linked to an element of the fourth planetary gear set). The transmission disclosed by Phillips et al. provides a smaller overall gear ratio and a larger maximum step ratio than the transmission of the present disclosure.